Apology
by Jessibelle811
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote on a whim. Cedric and Sofia have a fight. Cedric comes to apologize. Cedfia, rated M. *6/17 Updated, revised, and newly beta-ed.


Author's Note: Hey look, I made a one-shot! No real context for this. Cedric and Sofia (proper adult-age Sofia, as always) had a fight. Cedric comes to apologize.

Update 6/2017: In reading back over this, I made some significant edits. For one thing, I changed the perspective completely to Cedric's POV. This is beta-read by Scarlet Willows. And a big thank you to her for taking on my works past and future.

* * *

 **Apology**

By Jessibelle811

* * *

Her back was turned to him. She heard him approach; he knew she had by the tightening of her shoulders, but she didn't turn around. Carefully, he slipped his arms around her, courting rejection. When she didn't pull away, he dared to rest his chin upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, unaccustomed to saying those words. Two words that felt so small and insignificant, but they were all he had to offer. He hid his face against her hair, shielding his shame-filled expression. What had he said? What had he done during their fight? His behavior was unacceptable; his words nasty and cutting. He'd never meant to hurt her, but he was too practiced at protecting himself. But at what cost? Fear swept through him, wondering if she'd finally recognize him for the worthless cur he was, so hopelessly undeserving of her forgiveness— _of her_. The tremble in his voice couldn't be helped when he whispered, "I am so sorry, Sofia."

Against any dwindling hope he might have harbored, her hand came up to rest over his. "Thank you," she breathed, her voice tired and ... _relieved_.

Their distance, the tense silence that hung between them for two days, had taken an obvious toll. He'd half expected that she'd feel relief to be free _from_ him. That she'd spur his paltry apology, deeming it too little and far too late. Instead, she surprised him by turning into his embrace, hugging him tightly. Her lips murmured against his neck, "I'm sorry, too."

"What?" Incredulity stole the strength from his voice. "But, there's nothing for you to—"

"There is," she interrupted gently. Her cheek brushed against his when she shook her head. "There is, Cedric. I was angry. I said things I didn't mean."

"But not anything that I didn't deserve."

She shifted, and then her hands were grasping his face, her blue eyes shimmering with tears as she looked deeply into his own. "Don't say that. Why would you ever think such a thing?"

He shrugged, unable to put voice to the sense of inferiority that had been built into him his whole life.

"Cedric," She murmured, trying to reach past the walls he had built around himself.

He couldn't drop his defenses, not even for her. Maybe someday, but not yet; the wounds were too raw, the scars too deeply embedded. He merely shook his head, dropping his forehead to rest against hers, absorbing the relief that came with her forgiveness.

Slowly, Sofia's hand crept around the back of his neck. Her cheek rubbed against his, and he softened further into her healing embrace. The kisses she laid against his cheek, and across his jaw, washed over his skin like a benediction. When she twisted her head to catch his mouth, he gathered her to him with a hunger that begged a response. She arched into the embrace at once, pressing every bit of her lithe frame against his own. Her sweet kisses melted into rough, desperate caresses of lips and tongue as forgiveness gave way to an urgent, molten desire.

Cedric answered her unspoken pleas, pressing back until her legs bumped into the vanity behind them. Greedy, desperate longing hummed through his veins, simmering beneath his skin as he lifted her onto the table top, shifting her skirts aside. Sofia met his impatience with her own, slinging an arm around his shoulders, lifting her hips up so he could do away with her frilly, frivolous undergarments. Tearing open the buttons of his pants, his firm, eager member sprang free. With dwindling control, he rolled the head of his cock along her folds, coating them both with her honeyed essence. He couldn't hide his hoarse moan when he slid inside.

Sofia gave a trilling cry of her own, one that conveyed surprise, approval, and enthusiasm all at once. She dug her heals into the backs of his thighs, lifting her hips to met him. There was no rhythm, no order to their movements, only raw need. He found her mouth with his own and they clashed together in a messy arraignment of battling tongues and bumping teeth. She tried to keep up with his pace, but couldn't when her movements stuttered, muscles locking on the cusp of a wild orgasm. She cried out, rocking restlessly along his length as she trembled. His thrusts slowed, rocking her through the waves of pleasure. His own climax hovered within reach, but he held back, not wishing to be finished yet.

Sofia moaned a protest when he withdrew. He ignored her confused look, helping her stand on her own feet before drawing her into a bone melting kiss. Nudging her towards the bed, he never broke the contact of their lips until he was gently pushing her onto her back. He paused just long enough to remove his cumbersome robes and toss her skirts up out of the way again. Her arms opened in invitation, but he chose instead to delve between her thighs. Lifting her hips in his hands, he laid his mouth against her sex, earning a shocked cry that dissolved into a deep moan. His tongue caressed her pouting, swollen lips, knowing she'd be extra sensitive from their lovemaking.

Her fingers curled into his hair, scratching his scalp as she twisted against his hold. The sounds she made, a combination of whines and groans, told him how deeply she was enjoying this new sensation. When her cries reached a desperate pitch, he couldn't wait any longer. The next time she came apart, he wanted it to be in his arms. With one last long flick of his tongue, he climb back up her body. The slick, easy feeling of his first thrust had them both panting. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pleading a breathy litany of, " _Don't stop!_ " and, " _Gods, yes!_ "

Her cries spurred him on, helping him race towards the inevitable edge of his own unavoidable climax.

She came just before he did, digging her fingers into the satiny lining at the back of his vest. The velvety, vice-like stroking of her walls had him jerking against her, hips tensing as the ecstatic sensation reached capacity and spilled over. He gasped, pulsing inside her as she fluttered around him.

He fought to breath and tried to remember how to even think as Sofia stroked his back, murmuring with lazy approval. He tried to keep his weight off as his strength gave way, collapsing halfway onto the bed.

"Well," he panted, the humor belatedly striking him as he laughed against her ear, "if this is what I can expect, I'm sure I can think of a few other things to apologize for."

Sofia nuzzled her nose against his throat, laughing softly. "I don't it like when we fight, but I could certainly get used to making up."

 _-Fin-_

* * *

Author's Note: That's it. At first I was going to put it in Bits and Pieces, but it seemed to stand on its own.

Reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
